The present invention relates to container holders for vehicles, such as automobiles, and particularly to an adjustable container holder incorporating a pivotal dividing arm.
Vehicles, such as automobiles and utility vehicles, frequently include container holders for holding beverages at a location convenient for use by the vehicle operator or passenger. Such container holders typically accommodate Styrofoam coffee cups or beverage cans. Some container holders are somewhat adjustable such that handled coffee cups and mugs can also be accommodated. Such container holders typically extend from the instrument panel of a vehicle in a retractable mounting arrangement, extend from a drawer from a center console, or pivot outwardly from a console or armrest of a vehicle so as to position the container holder in a location readily accessible by the vehicle operator or passenger. Several adjustable container holders have been suggested as, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,980 and 5,330,146, both of which are assigned to the present assignee. Such container holders, in addition to being adjustable for different container sizes, can be dividable into sections which are larger or smaller to accommodate different sized containers.
The desirability of such construction is readily apparent where different types of coffee or other beverage containers may be utilized at the same time by the operator and passenger. Accordingly, the convenience of such construction is well recognized, however, there exists a need for such construction which has fewer moving parts and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture due to the continued demand to control the cost of vehicle accessories in today's competitive market.